The One Where Tsuna Pulls The Trigger
by meshi-chan
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kondisi Tsuna setelah ia membunuh seseorang. Seperti kata kebanyakan orang, pembunuhan pertama membuat seseorang mengalami trauma. Membunuh seseorang dan mengambil pulpen bukanlah hal yang sama. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, Dame-Tsuna. Kau hanya melanjutkan hidup." 6YL. After manga. minor 27K. OOC-ish maybe?


The One Where Tsuna Pulls The Trigger

Disclaimer : I do not own KHR. KHR adalah milik Amano Akira.

Warning : gaje banget tolong. OOC semua tolong. Maafkan saya.

A/N : Awas ini fanfic ga jelas maks. Maafkan saya. Maafkan saya. After Manga. sedikit 27K. Mainly fokus ke kondisi Tsuna setelah membunuh seseorang.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato berlari dengan cepat di lorong mansion Vongola Famiglia, sebuah berkas di tangannya dan panik menghiasi wajahnya. Pria itu berhenti berlari ketika ia sampai di sebuah pintu kayu dengan tulisan, "Neo Vongola Primo". Ditelannya ludah dan diketuknya pintu itu dengan sopan.

"Masuk." Ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut, Gokudera membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut coklatnya yang-melawan-gravitasi dan kemeja putih yang digulung serta tumpukan kertas (laknat, begitulah yang ditambahkan oleh sang bos) bernama 'paperwork' di meja dengan logo Vongola yang terukir di meja kayu tua itu. Sang pria yang sedang membaca berkas dibalik meja tersebut mendongak ketika ia melihat storm guardian yang juga merangkap sebagai salah satu sahabat baiknya membuka pintu tersebut.

"Gokudera-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanyanya dengan nada heran, pria itu menaruh berkas yang sedari ia baca, menatap sahabatnya. Gokudera berjalan cepat kearah meja sang bos, menaruh sebuah berkas disitu.

"Ini adalah laporan yang diberikan oleh Hibari tentang Caloroso Famiglia yang kau minta, Jyuudaime. Si brengsek itu bukannya bertemu langsung denganmu malah langsung pergi.." gerutu Gokudera kesal. Mendengar omelan Gokudera, sang bos hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab,

"Biarkanlah dia, Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san memang sudah begitu dari dulu, bukan? Lagipula dia sudah repot dengan Foundation, tak heran dia jarang bertemu denganku." ujar sang bos balik sambil meraih berkas yang tadi pria berambut silver itu letakkan. Mata coklatnya mulai membaca dengan cepat informasi yang berada di laporan tersebut. Tidak sampai 2 menit, pria itu menutup berkas yang diserahkan Gokudera dengan wajah muram.

"... Kau yakin informasi ini benar?" tanya sang bos dengan nada serius. Berkas yang berisi laporan yang diberikan oleh sang cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, memang bukanlah berita bagus dan menyenangkan hati sang Neo Vongola Primo. Berkas itu justru berisi tentang hal-hal yang buruk dan tabu bagi sang boss Vongola.

Dengan berat hati, Gokudera mengangguk. "Caloroso Famiglia, dicurigai sedang melakukan percobaan terhadap manusia. Bukti surat-surat, catatan telepon, catatan finansial dan foto-foto yang diambil oleh Foundation setelah mengawasi Caloroso Famiglia selama beberapa minggu terakhir, mengindikasi bahwa mereka melakukan jual-beli manusia serta percobaan bahaya terhadap manusia. Terutama anak-anak." Lapor Gokudera. Perkataan Gokudera itu membuat sang pria memijit dahinya lalu bersandar ke kursinya. Ia menghela napas sebelum berkata dengan nada memerintah,

"Gokudera-kun. Panggil semua guardians sekarang. Aku tahu Onii-san sedang melaksanakan misi yang cukup penting, tapi aku mau dia pulang sekarang. Minta tolong orang lain untuk melakukan misi Onii-san. Kalau bisa Colonello atau Lal Mirch." Perintah sang bos dengan wajah muram. Gokudera membungkuk sebelum menjawab,

"Baik, Decimo." Balas Gokudera, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Membutuhkan waktu 2 jam bagi Gokudera untuk mengumpulkan 6 guardians lainnya yang sedang melaksanakan misi diluar (seperti Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari dan Ryohei) atau yang sedang berleha-leha di mansion besar itu (Mukuro dan Lambo). Begitu semua terkumpul, ketujuh orang itu memasuki ruang kerja Neo Vongola Decimo. Sang bos, sedang berdiri dan menatap kearah jendela sementara seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun duduk di meja kerja dengan sebuah handgun di tangannya.

"Tsuna? Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kita semua?" tanya pria dengan rambut cepak dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya. Sang pria, Yamamoto Takeshi masih menggunakan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat melaksanakan misi _undercover_ yaitu _hoodie_ berwarna biru serta jins namun katana Shigure Kintoki kesayangannya ia sandang di bahunya.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, 20 tahun dan sekarang sudah menyandang gelar Neo Vongola Primo, (Sang pria masih sering dipanggil Vongola Decimo oleh beberapa orang, walaupun gelarnya kini adalah Neo Vongola Primo. Tetapi Tsuna tidak mengeluh. Karena menurutnya kedua gelar itu memiliki kedudukan yang sama, hanya berbeda nama saja) menatap sang ex-pemain baseball Namimori dengan senyum gelisah. Yamamoto mengetahui ekspresi sang Decimo itu berarti apa dan senyum di wajahnya langsung memudar.

Tsuna, ya begitulah panggilannya sebelum dirinya juga menyandang nama Vongola Decimo atau Neo Vongola Primo, melihat semua guardians-nya satu per satu yang telah menemaninya selama hampir 6 tahun, sebelum berkata,

"Caloroso Famiglia. Adakah dari kalian yang tahu atau pernah mendengar nama famiglia ini?" tanya Tsuna sambil menyandarkan badannya ke tembok terdekat, menatap ketujuh guardians-nya.

"Caloroso Famiglia adalah Famiglia yang baru dibentuk sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang merupakan salah satu famiglia yang berkembang dengan cukup pesat." Lapor Gokudera dengan cepat.

"Yang aku tahu mereka merupakan salah satu Allied Famiglia Vongola." Sambung Yamamoto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Bukan orang yang menyenangkan." Ujar Lambo Bovino yang kini berumur 11 tahun dengan nada kesal. Tsuna pernah membawa Lambo ke salah satu pertemuannya dengan don Caloroso, dan hanya membutuhkan satu kali pertemuan bagi Lambo untuk tidak menyukai don Caloroso.

"Sang boss, Antonio Caloroso adalah pria yang haus akan kekuatan, bossu. Kita bisa mengasumsikan begitu dilihat dari banyak pernyataan dari para Allied Famiglia yang berkata bahwa Antonio Caloroso mengirim banyak permohonan kerja sama dan bila ditolak, ia akan terus mengirimnya, seperti yang terjadi pada kita. Terkadang mereka tak segan-segan akan mengirim amplop yang berisi sejumlah uang yang berarti penyuapan. Membuat kesal beberapa don famiglia." Ucap sang mist guardian wanita, Chrome Dokuro dengan suara kecil namun meyakinkan. Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu memeluk erat trident kecil yang selalu ia bawa-bawa sejak dirinya menyandang gelar Vongola Second Mist Guardian.

Muka Tsuna bertambah muram ketika ia mendengar pernyataan dari sang wanita. Chrome kini merangkap sebagai seorang guardian dan salah satu psikolog Vongola Famiglia.

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa dahulu Caloroso Famiglia tidak henti-hentinya mengirim kita surat permohonan untuk menjalin kerja sama.. Kyoko-chan dan Haru sampai kesal saat mereka menyortir surat-surat tersebut.." jelas Tsuna sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, menghela napas frustasi. Semenjak Kyoko dan Haru mengetahui bahwa Tsuna telah menjadi Neo Vongola Primo, kedua wanita itu bersikeras ingin membantu Tsuna mengelola famiglia tersebut. Tentu saja pada awalnya Tsuna menolak dengan tegas, ia tidak ingin melibatkan kedua wanita ini lebih jauh ke dalam dunia mafia. Namun, Kyoko dan Haru sudah terlibat sejak kepergian mereka ke masa depan. Pada akhirnya Tsuna memperbolehkan mereka membantu hal-hal yang kecil, seperti menyortir surat-surat dan paperwork milik sang don Vongola. Memang bukan bantuan yang terlalu berarti, tapi Tsuna bersyukur kedua wanita itu tetap membantu mereka walaupun mereka terlibat di pekerjaan kotor seperti ini.

"Aku mendengar rumor di beberapa bar yang kukunjungi belakangan ini. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Caloroso Famiglia merupakan nama yang terkenal di kalangan pedagang-pedagang pasar gelap. Mereka memperdagangkan manusia. Itu adalah perbuatan yang ekstrim buruk." Tambah Ryohei Sasgawa, sang sun guardian sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mukanya muram.

"Dan bila digabungkan dengan informasi yang didapat oleh Skylark kita, mereka bukan famiglia yang bersahabat dan bersahaja. Kufufu.. Nama saja yang berarti 'hangat', tapi tindakan mereka seperti sampah. Inilah alasan mengapa aku membenci mafia." Lanjut Mukuro Rokudo, sang mist guardian dengan nada dingin dan jijik. Setelah pria itu membaca laporan Hibari tentang Caloroso Famiglia dan percobaan mereka terhadap manusia, ia langsung bersumpah untuk memberikan famiglia ini 'neraka'.

Hibari Kyoya hanya berdiri di dekat pintu dengan wajah datar dan terdiam. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak perlu berkata apa-apa, karena para herbivore di hadapannya telah menjelaskan semuanya. Begitu Hibari mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan oleh famiglia itu, hasrat membunuhnya meningkat cukup drastis. Bukan karena kejadian masa lalu yang menimpa si kepala nanas, bukan. Hasratnya meningkat drastis karena setelah beberapa minggu mengawasi famiglia herbivore yang cukup merepotkan lalu hasil yang diterima tidak cukup menyenangkan hati sang pendiri Foundation.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Tsuna?" tanya sang bocah sambil memainkan handgun di tangannya. "Kau tahu kalau percobaan terhadap manusia itu tak dapat ditoleransi bukan?" Tsuna menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menandakan ia sedang gelisah. Pada satu sisi, Tsuna tidak mau Vongola memulai sebuah peperangan mafia sementara di sisi lain, percobaan manusia merupakan salah satu perbuatan tabu bagi dirinya dan Mukuro.

"Tsuna." Panggil sang bocah, Reborn, kembali. Sang bocah yang menggunakan _suit_ dan fedora itu melirik kearah muridnya. Ini adalah salah satu pilihan yang terberat bagi Tsuna. Namun Reborn tahu bahwa Tsuna akan mempertimbangkan kedua pilihan tersebut.

Tsuna menutup kedua matanya sebelum menghela napas panjang. Pria itu berjalan kearah mejanya, menarik salah satu lacinya dan menarik sebuah pasang sarung tangan dengan nomor '27' lalu ia letakkan sarung tangan tersebut di saku celananya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi Calorso Famiglia sekarang?" ajak Tsuna.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan rambut oranye yang panjang sedang berdiri di dekat sink hanya ketika dirinya mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh remaja perempuan berumur 12 tahun, I-pin, tentang rencana sang Neo Vongola Primo untuk menyerang Caloroso Famiglia.

"Begitu ya.. Tsu-kun akhirnya akan menyerang famiglia tersebut..." ucap sang wanita dengan suara kecil. Kyoko Sasagawa, sang ex-primadona SMP Namimori tersebut menaruh piring yang sedari ia pegang dan ia letakkan di lemari atas.

"Kyoko-san?" panggil I-pin dengan nada khawatir. Semenjak Kyoko dan Haru mulai membantu menyortir surat serta dokumen-dokumen penting milik sang don Vongola, tak heran bila kedua wanita ini mengetahui semua berita baik serta buruk yang sedang terjadi di dalam keluarga mafia nomor 1 ini.

Kyoko tersenyum sedih kearah sang remaja sebelum menjawab, "Ah. Tidak apa-apa, I-pin-chan... Apa Tsu-kun sudah pergi? Kalau belum, aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Kyoko dengan nada yakin.

I-pin mengangguk dan menuntun Kyoko kearah ruang kerja sang don Vongola. Dibukanya pintu besar tersebut dan terlihat sang don Vongola sedang merapikan dasinya. Kyoko segera masuk dan berjalan kearah sang pria (yang kini memiliki semburat merah di pipinya), dan meluruskan dasi serta jasnya. Memang 6 tahun sudah berlalu namun Tsuna terkadang masih bersikap salah tingkah terhadap wanita yang ia sukai yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tsu-kun. Bisakah kau berjanji bahwa kau akan pulang? Apapun yang terjadi?" pinta Kyoko dengan suara kecil. Tsuna menatap sang wanita di hadapannya, sebelum mengangguk,

"Tentu." Jawab sang pria dengan suara meyakinkan. Kyoko tersenyum cerah sebelum memeluk pria di hadapannya (dan lagi-lagi membuat pipi sang pria merah), dan berkata, "Semoga berhasil, Tsu-kun."

* * *

Antonio Caloroso hanya berdecih saat melihat beberapa mobil dengan emblem "Vongola" memasuki pekarangan rumah mewahnya. Memang pria itu mengetahui bahwa hari ini, sang Decimo atau Neo Vongola Primo akan mengunjunginya, namun entah mengapa kehadiran sang don Vongola sekarang sedikit meresahkannya.

"Zio. Perintahkan para peneliti untuk menghentikan penelitian terhadap orang-orang itu. Kurung mereka di ruang bawah tanah dan sembunyikan pintu tersebut." Perintah sang don Caloroso. Pria yang berdiri di sebelah don mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Sang don menyandarkan badannya ke kursi sebelum sebuah ketuk di pintunya membuatnya terkejut.

"Don Caloroso, Vongola Decimo sudah disini untuk menemuimu." Ujar sang sekretaris, Koko dengan suara khas-nya. Setelah mempersilahkan sang Vongola Decimo masuk, sang don menjumpai seorang pria muda dengan rambut coklat yang menurutnya, melawan gravitasi (karena mustahil ada rambut yang bisa sampai sejabrik begitu). Sang don Caloroso merasa cukup takjub ketika mengingat bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah pria yang masih berumur 20 tahun tapi sudah bisa mengelola kelompok mafia no. 1 di dunia.

"Vongola Decimo." Sapa Antonio Caloroso dengan nada yang hormat.

"Don Caloroso. Kuharap anda tidak bermasalah bila saya dan para guardians mengunjungi anda mendadak seperti ini." Ujar Tsuna sambil sedikit membungkuk, diikuti oleh Gokudera yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Decimo. Bisakah anda memberitahu ada bisnis apa sehingga anda mengunjungi Caloroso famiglia ini?" tanya Antonio, mempersilahkan Tsuna untuk duduk di kursi seberangnya.

"Begini, don Caloroso. Saya mendengar sebuah rumor, yang saya harap hanyalah sekedar rumor belaka, bahwa anda telah melanggar sebuah aturan yang ada di lembar perjanjian hubungan kerja sama dengan Vongola." Ujar Tsuna yang langsung straight to the point. Tubuh Antonio Caloroso menegang.

"Dan rumor apa yang engkau dengar, Decimo?" tanya Antonio Caloroso, berusaha untuk memasang wajah tenang dan terkontrol. Gokudera menyeringai kecil ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh sang Don Caloroso menegang. Jackpot.

Tsuna segera mengeluarkan berkas dari dalam jubahnya dan meletakkannya di meja sang Don Caloroso yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Percobaan berbahaya terhadap manusia. Khususnya mungkin anak-anak?" tanya Tsuna sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya. Ia menatap sang Don Caloroso yang menghela napas dan semua kekhawatiran langsung lenyap dari wajah sang Don.

"Decimo. Saya tahu bahwa famiglia saya memang spesialisasi dalam percobaan dan penelitian ilmiah, tapi saya tidak tahu apa yang anda maksud dengan percobaan berbahaya terhadap manusia." Ujar sang don.

Tsuna tersenyum, "Oh, saya yakin anda mengetahui apa yang saya bicarakan, don Caloroso.. Kalau begitu, bisakah anda memberitahu saya senjata apa yang baru-baru ini Caloroso Famiglia produksi dan jual ke beberapa dealer senjata internasional?" tanya Tsuna, berusaha rileks dengan cara menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

"Sebuah senjata mesin yang pelurunya berasal dari asupan flames seseorang, dengan begitu tidak perlu repot untuk mengisi ulang peluru yang hanya memakan waktu." Jawab Don Caloroso dengan nada datar.

Tsuna tersenyum sedikit sebelum berkata, "Senjata itu cukup terkenal di kalangan mafia karena sangat efisien dan menghemat waktu. Tetapi, don Caloroso, saya berpikir sepertinya ada satu lagi yang saat ini sedang anda produksi.. Apa itu, ya? Kalau tidak salah.. Membuat 'superhuman'? Yaitu seseorang yang bisa menanggung 6 flames sekaligus di dalam tubuhnya, bukan?" tanya Tsuna dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan di wajahnya ketika tubuh sang don Caloroso kembali menegang dan matanya melebar.

"Anda tahu bahwa famiglia kami membenci sebuah percobaan berbahaya terhadap manusia." Lanjut Tsuna dengan nada dingin dan terkesan berbahaya. "Sebelum anda bertanya bagaimana saya mendapatkan informasi ini, don Caloroso, saya hanya bisa menjawab bahwa saya memiliki beberapa guardians yang bisa diandalkan."

Mulut Antonio Caloroso menganga. Bagaimana caranya sang Decimo mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang melakukan percobaan 'superhuman'? Ia sudah berhati-hati untuk tidak diketahui oleh famiglia lain, apalagi Vongola! Seluruh mayat yang gagal menjadi 'superhuman' sudah mereka bakar dan mereka kubur dengan sebaik mungkin, mengapa 'superhuman' ini bisa terdengar sampai telinga Vongola?

Sebelum Antonio Caloroso membuka mulutnya, sebuah dering telepon yang berasal dari saku sang Neo Vongola Primo membuatnya mengurung niatnya untuk berbicara. Tsuna meraih telepon genggam di sakunya dan mengangkatnya,

"Aku menemukannya." Dua kata itu membuat alis Tsuna berkerut, mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh sang pria di seberang telepon tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san. Kita akan segera kesana." Jawab Tsuna sebelum memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke sakunya kembali, lalu menatap sang Don Caloroso dengan dingin.

"Angkat bokongmu dari tempat duduk nyamanmu itu, Antonio Caloroso. Kau berhutang kepadaku sebuah penjelasan yang jelas." Perintah Tsuna. Antonio Caloroso segera berdiri. Ia sebenarnya benci bila ada seseorang yang memerintahkannya, namun nada perintah sang Vongola terdengar sangat berbahaya, sehingga Antonio Caloroso segera berdiri.

* * *

Ketika Tsuna, Gokudera dan Antonio Caloroso berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja sang don Caloroso, ketiganya disambut oleh tubuh para Caloroso mafia yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri sepanjang lorong rumah mewah tersebut. Selain beberapa tubuh, juga terdapat beberapa dinding yang memiliki bercak darah, retak, teriris, hancur sampai berlubang. Pemandangan ini membuat sang don Caloroso ngeri karena ia mengetahui bahwa ini semua merupakan perbuatan para guardians Decimo.

Ketiganya mencapai sebuah pintu yang memiliki warna sama dengan temboknya, dan yang sepertinya mengarah ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Ruang bawah tanah itu memiliki warna serba putih, seperti laksananya rumah sakit. Di ruang bawah tanah ini pula juga terdapat beberapa mafia Caloroso yang tidak sadakan diri. Namun di beberapa tempat tidur juga terlihat bercak merah yang Tsuna asumsikan bercak tersebut adalah darah. Tangan Tsuna terkepal dan bibirnya bergemetar hebat.

Ketiga pria itu melewati sebuah pintu besi yang lagi-lagi mengarah kepada ruang bawah tanah. Mesin nomor kombinasi di sebelah pintu besi tersebut telah rusak dan Tsuna yakin bahwa hal tersebut merupakan ulah sang cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Begitu mereka sampai di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan berbau, Tsuna menjumpai pandangan yang membuatnya syok.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa sel yang kotor dan di setiap sel sepertinya adalah ruangan dimana flames tidak bisa dipakai atau dikeluarkan. Pemandangan paling parah adalah rata-rata penghuni sel ruang bawah tanah ini adalah anak-anak dan semuanya terlihat mengerikan. Anak-anak tersebut terlihat lemas dan di badan mereka terdapat bekas-bekas luka sayatan, cambukan bahkan beberapa tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki.

Ryohei terlihat sedang menyembuhkan beberapa anak menggunakan sun flames miliknya, Hibari dan Mukuro sedang menawan beberapa mafia Caloroso termasuk anak buah kepercayaaan sang don, Zio. Yamamoto, Lambo dan Chrome membantu beberapa anak yang terluka untuk berdiri dan menuntun mereka kearah Ryohei.

Melihat kondisi yang memprihatinkan ini, Tsuna dengan cepat menarik kerah pakaian sang don Caloroso dan menghantamkan pria itu ke tembok di belakangnya dengan keras. Ekspresi marah terlukiskan di wajah sang Neo Vongola Primo.

"JELASKAN INI KEPADAKU, ANTONIO CALOROSO!" raung Tsuna marah. Semua guardians tersentak mendengar sang boss meninggikan suara amarahnya. Cukup jarang Tsuna meninggikan suara amarahnya karena Reborn melatihnya untuk selalu tenang di situasi apapun.

Antonio Caloroso menyeringai ketika sang Vongola Decimo menghantamnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang haus darah. Hibari dan Mukuro sudah bersiap untuk menyerang sang don Caloroso bila ia bertingkah macam-macam terhadap Tsuna, namun dengan wajah menyeringai, Antonio Caloroso menjawab,

"Karena dengan menciptakan 'superhuman' yaitu orang yang memiliki 7 flames di tubuh mereka akan menjadi orang terkuat di dunia ini ataupun dunia mafia, decimo! Bukankah engkau menginginkan manusia yang sempurna dan sangat kuat, Vongola Decimo? Semua anak-anak ini merupakan kandidat dari 'superhuman' dan kelak mereka akan menjadi orang terkuat di dunia, lalu mereka akan berterima ka—" sebelum Antonio Caloroso melanjutkan perkataannya, tubuhnya terlempar ke seberang ruangan oleh Tsuna.

Sang Vongola Decimo yang kini sudah berada di dalam hyper mode, menatap tajam Antonio Caloroso yang baru saja ia tonjok dengan wajah dingin.

"Kau membuatku jijik." Ucap Tsuna setelah menonjok sang don Caloroso. Matanya menangkap sesosok anak yang bersembunyi di belakang pilar, Tsuna tersenyum kecil lalu dengan lembut mengangkat sang anak ke gendongannya. Anak perempuan itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, namun saat Tsuna memegangnya, Tsuna juga menyalurkan sky flames miliknya, berusaha untuk membuat sang anak merasa tenang dan hangat. Tak lama kemudian, anak perempuan itu menyandarkan kepalannya ke dada sang Decimo, mencari kehangatan dan Tsuna memeluk anak itu lebih erat, memberinya kehangatan.

"Onii-san. Tolong bawa anak-anak ini ke rumah sakit. Hibari-san, tolong 'bersihkan' rumah Caloroso ini, mintalah bantuan dari CEDEF bila kau memerlukannya." Perintah Tsuna sambil menyerahkan anak di gendongannya kepada Chrome.

Ryohei mengangguk dan ia segera meraih telepon genggamnya, menghubungi bala bantuan. Sang sun guardian, dengan bantuan Lambo, Yamamoto, Chrome dan Gokudera menuntun serta membawa anak-anak tersebut keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Mau kau kemanakan mereka?! JANGAN BAWA MEREKA! MEREKA ADALAH KELINCI PERCOBAANKU YANG BERHARGA! MAU KAU BAWA MERE—" "DIAM!" raung Tsuna dengan dying will yang berkedap-kedip di dahi sang Neo Vongola Decimo. Ditatapnya sang don Caloroso dengan wajah kejam dan bibir yang bergetar. Kelinci Percobaan? Anak-anak kecil yang polos tapi menderita itu ia panggil kelinci percobaan berharga?! Pikir Tsuna dengan marah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsuna menapakkan kakinya dan terbang kearah Antonio Caloroso yang sudah siap untuk bertarung. Storm flames mulai berkobar di belakang don Caloroso tersebut.

Tsuna meluncurkan beberapa serangan, yang berhasil dihindari oleh sang don Caloroso. Don Caloroso pula melancarkan serangan yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Tsuna. Ketika sang Neo Vongola Primo melihat sebuah celah yang terbuka pada pose bertarung Antonio Caloroso, sang pria muda itu langsung menendang bagian tubuh tersebut, mengirim Antonio Caloroso melayang kembali, menghantam dinding dan merosot terjatuh.

Tsuna mendarat dengan mulus, menatap sang don Caloroso dengan ekspresi dingin. "Ayo, Hibari-san. Mukuro. Kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Tsuna, memutarkan badannya dan mulai berjalan pergi, dengan Hibari dan Mukuro yang mengekorinya.

"Kau takkan bisa menyembuhkan anak-anak itu, Vongola Decimo. Mereka sudah menderita terlalu banyak, secara mental dan fisik." Lapor sang don Caloroso dengan suara lemah namun terdengar mencemooh.

"Oh, lihat saja." Balas Tsuna dengan nada berbahaya. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang don Caloroso selanjutnya membuat Tsuna berhenti berjalan dan ia membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut dan tangannya bergemetar. Mukuro dan Hibari juga membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Antonio Caloroso.

Sebelum kedua guardians itu bisa bereaksi, Tsuna sudah mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan berjalan kearah Antonio Caloroso, ekspresi di wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa sang boss muda Vongola sedang geram. Ia menarik pengaman di pistol yang ia pegang sebelum bertanya kembali,

"HAHAH! Itu benar, Decimo. Anak-anak yang kalian bawa itu sudah tidak memiliki kemauan untuk hidup lagi!" Jawab Antonio Caloroso dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan terhadap anak-anak itu? Ulangi sekali lagi." tanya Tsuna kembali, kini tangan yang memegang pistol itu bergemetar dengan hebat. Jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Antonio Caloroso dengan nada mencemooh membuat pikiran Tsuna menghitam dan pada akhirnya, Tsuna kehilangan kontrol tubuh dan pikirannya. Karena pada saat itulah,

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

"BERHENTI, OMNIVORE!"

Suara tembakan terdengar dengan nyaring. Begitu Tsuna melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi—apa yang baru saja _dirinya_ lakukan, ia melihat kedua tangannya memegang pistol, dengan pelatuk yang sudah ditarik, bau mesiu tercium dari baju sang boss muda tersebut, dan dari moncong senjata di tangannya, keluarlah asap. Sementara tubuh Antonio Caloroso merosot dengan cairan merah keluar dari kepalanya.

Saat itulah Tsuna sadar bahwa ia telah menembakkan senjata di tangannya. Ia telah **membunuh** seseorang.

Hibari-lah yang paling pertama mencapai Tsuna, menurunkan pistol yang ia pegang dan menarik senjata tersebut dari tangan sang Neo Vongola Decimo. Tsuna memberontak dan berlari kearah sang don Caloroso, meraba-raba leher sang don, berusaha mencari denyut nadi sang don dengan putus asa. Ketika ia meraba-raba kepala sang don, tangannya terasa lengket dan berbau. Tsuna mengangkat tangannya lalu ia melihat darah di kedua tangannya. Tsuna merasa mual.

Mukuro berhasil mencapai Tsuna selanjutnya dan memukul Tsuna di tengkuk, membuat sang pria terjatuh lemas dan kehilangan kesadaran. Hal yang Tsuna dengar sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran adalah jeritan namanya yang diteriakkan oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER.

* * *

Mata Tsuna terbelalak membuka. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terbaring di ranjang yang nyaman dan hangat. Tsuna menghela napas lega namun ketika ia akan menutup matanya kembali, ia mendengar suara tembakan dan tubuh yang mengeluarkan darah di hadapannya. Ia juga melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Ketika melihatnya, Tsuna langsung berteriak dan segera terduduk dengan cepat.

Di sebelah tempat tidur Tsuna adalah Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome dan Ryohei yang terkejut melihat Tsuna tiba-tiba berteriak dan terduduk dengan panik. Napas Tsuna mulai berat dan dari tubuhnya keluar keringat dingin. Sang Neo Vongola Primo juga mengerang dan ia tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Jyuudaime! Jyuudaime! Sadarkan dirimu! Hei!" Gokudera dengan cepat segera menangkap Tsuna yang bergemetar hebat, berusaha menenangkannya. Namun, Tsuna tetap memberontak di tangan Gokudera. Yamamoto juga membantu Gokudera memegang tubuh sahabatnya yang memberontak hebat. Chrome berusaha untuk menggunakan ilusi untuk menenangkan Tsuna namun tampaknya Tsuna menutup pikirannya rapat-rapat sehingga ilusi Chrome tidak bisa memasuki pikirannya.

"Hare-san! Tolong lakukan sesuatu!" seru Chrome dengan mata berair melihat kondisi Tsuna yang masih memberontak hebat di tangan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, serta berteriak-teriak memohon maaf. Sebelum Ryohei bisa bertindak, Hibari berlari dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke leher Tsuna, membuat pria itu berhenti memberontak dan terjatuh lemas di kasur. Tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tsuna.. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia meraung-raung sejak ia membunuh don Caloroso.. Kasihan dia.." ungkap Yamamoto dengan sedih. Pembunuhan pertama Yamamoto juga membuatnya trauma dan syok. Sehingga ia mengetahui persis perasaan setelah membunuh seseorang adalah perasaan yang sangat buruk, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin ia tidak menginginkan Tsuna untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang dan mengalami apa yang Tsuna sedang alami sekarang.

"Oi, kepala rumput. Bagaimana kondisi anak-anak yang kita bawa dari Caloroso Famiglia?" tanya Gokudera sambil menatap sang boss yang tertidur namun wajahnya tampak terganggu.

"Kondisi fisik mereka cukup membaik. Para dokter dan suster telah menjaga mereka dengan baik, menjaga pola makan dan memantau kesehatan mereka. Aku tidak mengetahui soal kondisi mental mereka.." jawab Ryohei sambil memeriksa papan jalan di tangannya. Ryohei, Hibari, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menoleh kearah wanita satu-satunya di ruangan itu, Chrome.

Chrome menggeleng, "Bila apa yang dikatakan oleh Kumo-san benar tentang anak-anak itu memiliki zero potensi untuk sembuh dari trauma ini.. Mungkin saja.." ujar Chrome dengan sedih. Wanita itu membelai tangan sang boss sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi ini baru minggu kedua berjalannya terapi.. Mungkin saja akan menghasilkan progres di minggu atau bulan berikutnya."

Begitu mendengar jawaban Chrome, Hibari langsung berjalan keluar. Tak lama setelah Hibari keluar, pintu ruang kesehatan menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan Dino Cavallone dan Enma Kozato dengan wajah panik, keduanya berteriak, "Tsuna/Tsuna-kun!" sebelum keduanya jatuh karena tersandung kaki masing-masing.

"Enma! Dino-san!" panggil Yamamoto ketika ia melihat 2 pendatang baru yang tadi terjatuh. Dino dan Enma berdiri sambil mengelus kepala mereka yang sakit, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur dimana Tsuna berada.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Miura-san dan Lambo. Tidak kusangka ternyata Don Caloroso telah melakukan percobaan terhadap anak-anak!" ungkap Dino geram. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu menatap pria yang tidur di ranjang tersebut. Enma mengangguk kecil sebelum berpaling kearah Yamamoto,

"Adakah sesuatu yang kami bisa bantu?" tanya Enma dengan nada kecil kepada Yamamoto yang menggeleng,

"Kita tidak bisa melibatkan famiglia lain ke dalam urusan Vongola famiglia, Enma.." jawab Yamamoto dengan nada meminta maaf. Enma dan Dino langsung lemas. Yamamoto mengtahui bahwa keduanya sangat ingin membantu masalah ini, tapi apa daya tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ketika keduanya akan membantah, pintu kamar rawat menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan wanita dengan tampang menyeramkan dan pria berkumis yang mengenakan kacamata dan terlihat panik.

"ENMA!" "BOSS!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan. Enma dan Dino tersentak ketika kedua nama mereka diteriakkan oleh kedua orang yang baru datang.

"A-Adel..." Enma berbisik ngeri ketika sang wanita mencengkram pundaknya erat. Sang pria berambut merah hanya berdeham kecil ketika sang wanita, Adelheid Suzuki, memelototi sang boss Shimon.

"Enma, aku tahu Tsunayoshi adalah teman baikmu! Tapi, kau kabur sebelum paperwork-mu selesai, kau tahu?!" omel Adel sambil menarik pundak Enma, menyeretnya keluar dari ruang rawat dimana Tsuna tertidur. Tentu saja, sang Shimon Decimo memberontak di pegangan Adelheid, tapi tampaknya cengkraman Adel sangat kuat sehingga Enma tak bisa meronta lepas. Sebelum sampai di pintu, Adel berbalik dan berkata,

"Semoga Neo Vongola Primo cepat sembuh." Ucap Adel sambil mengangguk kecil sebelum menyeret Enma pergi. Ketika Adel menarik Enma pergi, anak buah Dino, Romario, juga menarik Dino pergi.

Gokudera menghela napas lega saat kedua don diseret keluar dari ruang rawat, ia takut bahwa keributan tadi akan membuat Tsuna terbangun. Namun, ketika sang storm guardian melirik kearah bos yang masih terlelap tidur. Dan tampaknya ia takkan bangun dalam waktu dekat.

"Semuanya, ayo kembali bekerja. Paperwork sudah menumpuk." Perintah Gokudera sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Yamamoto, Chrome, dan Ryohei berjalan mengikutinya setelah memastikan bahwa Tsuna sudah diselimuti.

* * *

Tsuna akan mengakui bahwa semenjak Reborn melatihnya, ia menjadi seseorang _light sleeper_, sesuatu kemampuan yang Reborn banggakan namun kemampuan tersebut juga membuat Tsuna sedih. Karenanya, Tsuna akan terbangun bila ia mendengar suara kecil yang menurutnya akan mengancam nyawa sang pria muda. Tapi, tampaknya sekarang tidak membantu. Karena sang pria masih terlelap dan tidak bereaksi saat pintu kamar rawat terbuka dan tertutup pelan.

Satu detik, Tsuna melihat hitam gelap. Kelam. Namun pada detik berikutnya, Tsuna melihat warna merah darah. Ia kembali berada di ruang bawah tanah kediaman don Caloroso, ia melihat tubuh tak bernyawa sang don yang menyeringai dan berlumuran darah. Tsuna membuka mulut untuk berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Bagai film-film zombie, Antonio Caloroso berdiri dan bergerak maju dengan tangan diangkat, seakan akan meraih leher Tsuna lalu akan mencekiknya. Refleks, Tsuna melompat duduk dan mencekik balik pemilik tangan tersebut.

"T.. Tsu.. Tsu-kun—" suara lembut yang terbata-bata itu membuat mata Tsuna terbelalak membuka, mendapati tangannya mencekik leher Kyoko Sasagawa, wanita yang ia cintai. Tsuna langsung melepaskannya dan bergerak mundur ke sudut ruangan dengan ketakutan. Takut akan dirinya sendiri.

"APA YANG AKAN LAKUKAN, DAME-TSUNA?!" teriak Reborn yang berada di ambang pintu, terlihat marah. Kyoko terbatuk-batuk di pelukan I-pin yang yang berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Tsuna melirik leher Kyoko dan hatinya mencelos melihat bekas merah di leher wanita muda itu. Tsuna mulai mengerang, seperti binatang yang kesakitan. Sebelum Kyoko bisa menghampirinya, Reborn menghalangi jalan wanita muda tersebut lalu berkata,

"I-pin. Kyoko. Tolong keluar dari kamar ini sekarang. Aku habis berbicara dengan Dame-Tsuna secara pribadi." Ucap bocah itu sambil berjalan kearah don Vongola yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. I-pin mengangguk lalu membimbing Kyoko keluar dari kamar.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Kenapa kau mencekik Kyoko?" tanya Reborn dingin sambil berdiri di hadapan sang bos Vongola.

"Reborn.. Mengapa aku menarik pelatuk itu? Mengapa pikiranku menghitam saat aku menarik pelatuk itu? Apakah keputusanku untuk membunuh Antonio Caloroso adalah keputusan yang baik? Apakah membunuh seseorang terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti ini? Mengapa aku mengalami mimpi buruk? Mengapa aku mencekik wanita yang aku cintai, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara yang gemetar dan terdengar ketakutan. Nada bicara Tsuna membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan di telinga sang ex-Arcobaleno.

Bocah yang mengenakan setelan jas dan fedora itu berjongkok sehingga ia dan sang don Vongola sejajar, walaupun Tsuna masih lebih tinggi daripadanya beberapa senti. Sang pembunuh bayaran itu mengangkat tangannya lalu memukul kepala muridnya tersebut keras-keras. Tsuna meringis kesakitan dan sebelum Tsuna akan membuka mulut, Reborn memotongnya terlebih dahulu,

"Berapa kali harus aku jelaskan, Dame-Tsuna? Di dunia mafia ini tidak ada kepurusan 'baik' dan 'buruk'. Yang ada hanyalah keputusan untuk membuat famiglia-mu bertahan hidup di persaingan dunia mafia ini. Famiglia yang lemah akan tersingkirkan dan kalah." Jelas Reborn dengan nada menggurui, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap sang murid. Tsuna yang masih memeluk keuda kakinya, tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang keputusanku membunuh Antonio Caloroso, Reborn?" tanya Tsuna pelan. Suaranya bergemetar namun tidak separah sebelumnya. Berpikir bahwa hal ini akan memakan waktu, Reborn mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah muridnya.

"Bila pikiranmu menghitam lalu kau kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhmu, itu berarti kau harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi." Tukas Reborn yang membuat Tsuna mengerang kesal. "Akan tetapi itu juga berarti bahwa instingmu lah yang membunuh Antonio Caloroso. Mungkin Vongola Intuition-mu juga berkata bahwa Antonio Caloroso harus lenyap dari dunia ini."

Tsuna bergidik mendengarnya. Apakah itu berarti bahwa darah Vongola yang mengalir di tubuhnya berkata bahwa Antonio Caloroso tidak diperlukan dan harus lenyap dari dunia ini. Itu semua.. terdengar salah! Batin Tsuna. Lalu dengan marah, Tsuna berdiri dan menghadap kearah Reborn yang masih terduduk,

"Tapi, itu terasa tidak benar, Reborn! Maksudku, memang Antonio Caloroso telah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berkeprimanusiaan dan semacamnya—tapi bila aku membunuh dirinya, bukankah itu berarti aku sama saja dengannya?!"tanya Tsuna sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, terdengar putus asa.

"Kau berbeda dengan dirinya, Tsuna. Yang Antonio Caloroso lakukan adalah hal yang kejam karena telah menggunakan anak-anak itu sebagai bahan percobaan. Tapi yang kau lakukan adalah membunuhnya agar ia tidak menjadi teror bagi anak-anak lain di masa mendatang." Jawab Reborn dengan tenang.

"Pasti ada cara lain selain membunuhnya, bukan? Seperti memenjarakannya?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Tsuna! Kau sudah membunuh Antonio Caloroso, cerita selesai! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menghidupkan Antonio Caloroso kembali lalu kau akan membiarkan pria itu berjalan bebas, menculik anak kembali atau mungkin membunuh orang itu lagi?" bentak Reborn kearah Tsuna yang terkejut mendengar sang mentor membentaknya. Tsuna terdiam sebelum merosot dudu. Sang pria muda lalu memeluk kedua kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dunia mafia itu kejam, Tsuna. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa terkadang membunuh seseorang adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan famiglia milikmu." Jawab Reborn sambil membuka fedoranya, memainkannya.

"Tolong ingatkan aku mengapa aku mengikuti keinginanmu untuk menjadi Neo Vongola Primo" keluh Tsuna dengan frustasi. Reborn tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak." Jawab Reborn sambil mengenakan fedoranya kembali, tersenyum puas lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Reborn.. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua ini? Tentangku membunuh don Caloroso dan semuanya?" tanya Tsuna yang belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Reborn melirik kearah muridnya lalu menjawab,

"Kau tidak pernah melupakannya, Dame-Tsuna. Kau hanya melanjutkan hidupmu kembali." jawab Reborn dengan nada datar.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku kembali setelah semua ini?! Aku yakin aku takkan menjadi seorang yang sama lagi!" raung Tsuna marah, terdapat nada heran di dalam suaranya.

"Itulah gunanya famiglia-mu ini, Tsuna. Kau memang akan mengalami perubahan, tetapi famiglia-mu akan selalu ada bersamamu untuk memastikan kau takkan berubah terlalu jauh dan menghentikanmu bila hal itu diperlukan. Aku termasuk salah satunya." Balas Reborn kembali. Sebelum ia berjalan keluar, Reborn berbalik dan berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal,

"Beranjaklah dari tempat yang menyedihkan itu. Kau memiliki banyak paperwork yang harus kau kerjakan dan kau juga harus meminta maaf kepada satu orang. Oh. Satu lagi. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah sadar sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Dame-Tsuna." Oh. Tampaknya rahasia Tsuna ketahuan.

Tsuna memang tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua minggu, namun tiga hari yang lalu ia telah sadar dan hanya dokter serta suster yang merawatnya mengetahuinya. Tsuna memerintahkan kedua orang itu unuk jangan memberitahu para guardians-nya dahulu. Oleh karena itulah, setiap orang berkunjung, Tsuna akan tertidur lelap. Ia belum siap untuk menemui yang lain. Tsuna mengambil napas dalam lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dan menemukan dirinya ditabrak lalu dipeluk oleh seorang wanita berambut oranye.

"Kyoko-chan?!" pekik Tsuna terkejut.

"Tsu-kun! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir!" seru Kyoko, nada lega terdengar di suara lembutnya. Tsuna menyadari bahwa bekas ia mencekiknya masih ada di leher wanita itu. Mengerti kemana pandangan Tsuna tertuju, Kyoko segera menaikkan kerah bajunya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan bekas tersebut sambil memandang ke lantai.

Tsuna menarik napas kembali sebelum membungkuk dalam-dalam kemudian berkata, "Kyoko-chan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, atas semua yang aku lakukan tadi. Aku yakin apa yang aku lakukan tadi membuatmu sangat takut dan mungkin marah terhadapku dan hal itu wajar karena aku melukaimu—bukan hampir saja membunuhmu bila Reborn tidak membentakku dan menyadarkan aku bisa saja—" ucapan Tsuna terpotong oleh Kyoko yang memegang kedua pundak Tsuna yang membungkuk sebelum menggeleng pelan,

"Tsu-kun. Tolong hentikan. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi.. Memang, aku sangat ketakutan dan marah tetapi hati dalamku tidak dapat membuatku membencimu karena aku tahu bahwa Tsu-kun tidak akan membunuhku. Lagipula, ini juga konsekuensi bagiku untuk 'mengikutimu', Neo Vongola Primo." Jawab Kyoko, tersenyum lembut kearah Tsuna. Tsuna telah mengenal 6 tahun, ia mengetahui bahwa ada nada sakit di dalam suara lembut Kyoko.

"Kau dan Haru tidak aman berada disini lagi, Kyoko-chan.. Aku tak mau kau terluka seperti tadi lagi... Apalagi karena diriku.." gumam sang Neo Vongola Primo yang terjatuh duduk. . Kyoko terdiam dan menggerakkan tangannya, menutupi lehernya kembali.

"Tidak akan ada tempat aman bagiku dan Haru-chan selain berada di dekatmu dan dekat Vongola, Tsu-kun. Kau tidak perlu untuk memberitahuku dan Haru-chan bahwa dunia mafia ini berbahaya. Terlibat di dalam dunia ini atau tidak, kita tidak akan pernah berada di dunia yang benar-benar aman. Kau mungkin melukaiku hari ini, Tsu-kun. Namun, kau dan Vongola telah menyelamatkanku jauh lebih banyak.. dan aku yakin aku takkan pernah bisa membalas kebaikan kalian semua.."jawab Kyoko tersenyum kearah Tsuna.

"Tapi aku melukaimu, Kyoko-chan! Tidak masuk akal bila kau tidak membenciku!" bentak Tsuna. Kyoko mengambil tangan sang pria muda dan menjawab dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"Rasa sayang dan rasa percaya tidak pernah masuk akal, Tsu-kun. Karena kedua perasaan itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat manusia masih hidup dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Kita tidak memerlukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk saling mempercayai dan saling menyayangi." jawab Kyoko sambil memegang tangan Tsuna. "Karena itulah aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan membunuhku serta keputusanmu membunuh Antonio Calorso adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk Vongola dan banyak orang. Aku yakin yang lain akan menjawab hal yang sama. Kami semua akan membantumu untuk melewati ini, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna menatap Kyoko dengan mata lebar, sebelum menatap kedua tangannya lalu meneteskan air mata. Apakah benar dengan dirinya membunuh Antonio Caloroso, ia melindungi Vongola dan orang lain? Apakah benar teman-temannya yang lain akan membantunya melewati ini semua walau tangannya telah ternodai? Tsuna membatin. Kyoko tersenyum kembali sebelum memeluk pria muda di hadapannya, membiarkan sang mafioso muda itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak wanita tersebut, menangis disitu.

* * *

Tsuna yang sudah merasa tenang, ditemani Kyoko berdiri di depan ruang kerja miliknya. Semenjak Tsuna kehilangan kesadarannya, para guardians mengerjakan paperwork miliknya (perintah dari Reborn, semuanya tanpa terkecuali) dan milik mereka sendiri di ruang kerja Tsuna (ya, termasuk Mukuro dan Hibari). Sebelum Tsuna bisa membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara ceria khas Yamamoto yang berkata,

"Tsuna pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini setelah ia sadar nanti!" ujar suara Yamamoto dengan nada riang.

"Kufufu, bagaimana kalau kau memberitahunya sekarang, Yamamoto Takeshi?" suara Mukuro terdengar dan seketika pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Tsuna dan Kyoko yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"TSUNA-SAAN!" seru Haru, berlari kearah Tsuna dan memeluknya erat kemudian membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai. Hal berikutnya diikuti oleh teriakan Gokudera, tangisan haru Lambo, teriakan 'Extreme' oleh Ryohei, tawaan khas Yamamoto, tawa lembut Chrome, tawaan 'kufufu' khas Mukuro dan terakhir, Hibari yang duduk terdiam di sudut ruangan dengan berkas-berkas di sampingnya serta _headphones _yang menutupi telinganya (hal ini menjelaskan mengapa sang ex-prefek belum menggigit mereka semua sampai mati karena telah menciptakan keributan; dikarenakan dia sendiri tidak mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi)

"Berita apa yang akan kau beritahu kepadaku sebelumnya, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna saat seluruh keributan sudah reda. Yamamoto melirik kearah guardians lain yang tersenyum lebar (minus Hibari yang hanya menutup matanya dan Mukuro yang menyeringai dengan khas), sebelum mengangguk kearah Yamamoto.

"Seluruh anak yang kita selamatkan dari kediaman Caloroso sudah pulih dan mereka sangat bersemangat sekarang! Mereka sudah bisa berlari-lari di taman belakang layaknya anak-anak. Selain itu, Hibari juga berhasil menemukan seluruh orangtua anak-anak tersebut. Mukuro juga berhasil membongkar aktivitas penjualan anak di pasar gelap!" Lapor Yamamoto dengan bangga. Tsuna menghela napas lega ketika mendengarnya.

"Ah.. Syukurlah!" ucap Tsuna lega, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi miliknya. Syukurlah anak-anak itu merupakan anak-anak yang kuat. Mereka berhasil menunjukkan progress pemulihan mental mereka.

"Kufufu.. Semuanya tentu berkat Chrome yang manis ini." Puji Mukuro sambil mengelus pelan kepala Chrome yang merona merah. Sang ilusionis muda itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menatap lantai.

"Kerja bagus, kalian semua.. Maaf, kalian semua harus bekerja keras seperti ini sementara aku tertidur selama 2 minggu karena kejadian yang terjadi di kediaman Caloroso—" perkataan Tsuna terpotong oleh Gokudera yang berkata,

"Jyuudaime. Kami semua akan membantumu melewati semua ini. Pembunuhan pertama memang tidak mudah dan kau tidak boleh melewatinya sendirian!" ungkap Gokudera dengan semangat.

"Benar-benar! Tsuna-san tidak pernah sendirian! Tsuna-san memiliki Haru, Kyoko-chan, dan semuanya!" lanjut Haru sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tenang saja, Vongola. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Lambo sambil tersenyum kearah figur kakaknya.

"Kami semua, termasuk Hibari pasti akan membantumu melewati ini semua! Kami ekstrim janji! Bukankah begitu, Hibari?" tanya Ryohei sambil menoleh kearah Hibari yang masih membaca berkas di tangannya, tidak acuh terhadap situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau harus menjawab iya, Kumo-san." Ucap Chrome dengan datar. Hibari mendongak, menatap Tsuna, mengeluarkan suara 'Hn.' Sebelum membawa setumpuk berkasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Oya oya. Sepertinya seorang Hibari Kyoya telah menyetujui akan membantu orang lain.. Kufufu.." ujar Mukuro, menyeringai kearah pintu.

Tsuna melihat kearah Kyoko yang tersenyum seakan mengatakan, 'Benar bukan apa yang aku bilang?'

* * *

Tsuna tidak akan membantah bahwa membunuh seseorang adalah hal yang buruk. Ia tidak akan membantah bahwa dirinya adalah pembunuh. Namun, ia tidak sendirian. Tsuna memiliki orang-orang yang berharga baginya yang akan membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Tsuna yakin mereka akan membantunya berdiri dengan kedua kakinya kembali dan menangkapnya bila ia terjatuh. Dan menurutnya, itu sudah cukup.

* * *

SELESAI? KOK KLISE BANGET. BUBAR SANA BUBAR.

Hai ini Meshi-chan. Ide muncul saat nonton film. Beberapa line juga diambil dari macam2 serial TV sehingga menghasilkan fanfic gaje ini. Btw ini harusnya di publish awal Maret lho HEHEHE/dibuang

Settingnya ini setelah manganya ya. Dan alasan mengapa Kyoko ada di Vongola itu karena... karena.. firasat saya bilang Kyoko adalah orang yang seperti itu?/itu apanya/ ya begitulah. Kalau dijelaskan bakal panjang.

As usual banyak soktau, ancur jelek bin lain-lain dan oleh karena itu saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Beneran. Maaf kalau fanficnya ancur ;_; Ending gaje karena saya nulis jam setengah 1/pluk. Terakhir, kalau ada kesalahan tulis, kata atau apa ketahuilah itu tidak sengaja dan semuanya merupakan kesalahan saya karena saya bukanlah mahluk sempurna.

Thanks for reading!

Review?


End file.
